Day 10: 7:00pm-8:00pm
| code = 1AZK08 | author = David Fury | story = | teleplay = | director = Bronwen Hughes }} Synopsis *An explosion destroys the George Washington Bridge, and explains that there are fourteen more terrorist cells that must strike as one. He tells Hamid that Carter will deliver a solution to fix their flash drive. * Rebecca Ingram tells Keith Mullins that conventional methods will not get Henry Donovan to talk, and so is arranging for his kidnap and enhanced interrogation. captures Henry and begins questioning him. * tells Nicole that he needs to get them free or they will be killed. * Carter tells that Jadalla has kidnapped his wife and brother and will exchange them for help fixing his flash drive. He asks Andy to help destroy the drive. * Thomas Locke attempts to stop them both, but overpowers him and ties him up. He meets with Jadalla, ensuring the safety of Isaac and Nicole, then is put into the back of a van. Jadalla instructs his men to find Nicole and Isaac and kill them. calls CTU]] In the parking garage, Thomas Locke struggles with the pipe he is chained to. He manages to break it and free his hands, then picks his phone out of his pocket and calls Mariana Stiles at CTU. She passes his call to Keith Mullins, and Locke explains that Carter and Andy are planning to wipe Jadalla's drive to destroy the list of sleeper cells. Locke says that they should be able to track Carter's car, and gives details of when they left. Mariana begins tracking the pair, and Mullins expresses disbelief that Andy would embark on a suicide mission. Mariana speculates that it could be because Mullins took Andy's job away, but then apologises for her comment. speaks to Eric and Andy]] Jadalla's van drives towards his warehouse, with Eric and Andy tied up in the back. Eric tells Andy to keep it together, but Bahdoon tells them to keep quiet. The van arrives and the two men are pulled out, and Jadalla Bin-Khalid approaches them. His men take Carter away, and Jadalla orders Andy to fix the flash drive and recover the data. Andy asks for his laptop, and Jadalla tells him to walk Hamid through every program he has on the device. Carter is beaten by Jadalla's men. Isaac drives down a road, and Nicole tells him they have to go back for Eric. Isaac refuses, and says that he will have to live with his brother's death. Nicole asks if he wants Eric gone due to his feelings for her, but he denies it. He says they don't know where Eric is, and they have no play to make. As they drive under a bridge, a vehicle appears and starts shooting at them. Isaac swerves away, then stops the car and they both run out. They duck away from their pursuers and escape through some pallets into an industrial laundry building. Jadalla's man and his partner follow them inside. fights with Jadalla's man]] One of the jihadis spots Nicole hiding behind a trolley, but Isaac sneaks up behind him with a hook and swings at him. They start fighting and the other jihadi comes over with his weapon drawn. Nicole shoves a trolley into him, knocking him down, while Isaac uses the hook to stab into the man he is fighting. He then grabs the man's gun, and shoots the other jihadi's legs out from under him. After checking Nicole is alright, Isaac disarms the surviving jihadi and gives his gun to Nicole. Nicole tells him to call CTU, but Isaac says instead he plans to call his crew and find out where Eric is by torturing the surviving man. prepares Henry Donovan for interrogation]] Sidra is preparing Henry Donovan's intravenous tubes, as he tries to convince her not to go through with the interrogation. Outside the room, Rebecca Ingram finishes up a call and asks Tony Almeida how long until they have finished their medical screens. Tony says they are close, and Rebecca tells him her husband will arrive in minutes. At the warehouse, Jadalla Bin-Khalid tells Carter that he has researched his life, and says they are alike. Carter says he knows nothing about his life, but Jadalla insinuates that he knows that Isaac has feelings for Carter's wife. Jadalla then says that Eric's murder of Ibrahim Bin-Khalid is the reason Jadalla is here, fulfilling his father's dream. Hamid then calls Jadalla over, telling him that Andy's laptop is clean. Jadalla tells Andy to start recovering the data. Andy grabs the drive and plugs it into his laptop. Eric nods at him, and Andy triggers the virus to wipe the drive. Hamid sees this and informs Jadalla, and Andy prepares himself to be killed. Jadalla smiles, and tells Andy to relax - the flash drive was a decoy, and the real one is safe. Hamid begins disabling the virus. is tortured]] Jadalla tells Andy that he will recover the files from the real drive. Andy refuses, so Jadalla grabs a knife and stabs him in the leg. Carter tells Jadalla to leave Andy alone, but Jadalla starts to twist the knife and Andy agrees to recover the list. At Tony Almeida's hangar, the door is opened and John Donovan enters, demanding to see his father. Rebecca Ingram tries to reason with him, saying that they need to find out what Henry knows and he will not have any lasting damage. She reminds him of the bridge bombing, and John asks to see that Henry is ok. Rebecca brings him to the interrogation window, and John agrees to let them begin. speaks to his wife]] Tony enters the room, and John remarks on how easily Rebecca orchestrated the operation. He says it's just another day at the office for her, and she tells him it's not like that. John says that he feels like he doesn't know who she is anymore. At CTU, Theo Sterling tells Mariana that he has tracked Carter to a van, but is having trouble following the van as it used overpasses as cover. He then asks if Mariana and Andy were close, and she says she barely knows him. Theo then finds Jadalla's van, and Mariana informs Mullins. In the warehouse, Andy explains that he is running a four branch recovery on the drive. Carter notices a crate full of grenades, so jumps up and knocks his guard out of the way. He then throws himself back into his chair, smashing it, and pulls the pin out of a grenade. However, men swarm him and throw the grenade safely away, before beating him against a wall. lectures Eric Carter]] Jadalla comes over and tells Carter he is wasting his time, as God is on his side. Eric explains that his country is far stronger than his jihad, and it will still be standing long after Jadalla is gone. Carter tells him God is not on his side, and Jadalla replies that they will see. Tony asks Henry Donovan how he communicated with Bin-Khalid, as the compound starts to cause him physical pain. Henry denies any involvement, so Tony orders Sidra to give him another dose. John looks on in discomfort as his father is tortured. learns of the missile strike]] Keith Mullins explains to Donald Simms that Andy and Carter will be killed once the list of cells is wiped. Simms says that if the list is recovered, it will be catastrophic, and explains that he has scrambled fighters out of Andrews Air Force Base to destroy the warehouse. Mullins protests, threatening to go to the Secretary of Defense, but Simms explains he has already cleared it. Simms asks him to provide the co-ordinates of the warehouse. In the laundry building, Isaac Carter is torturing the jihadi, who tells him that Eric has been taken to a warehouse on Elsmore and Kingsley. Isaac continues torturing him to be sure he isn't lying, while Nicole notices Isaac's gang arriving. As they enter, shots ring out from Isaac executing his prisoner. persuades Isaac's crew]] Isaac then explains to his crew that he has the location of the terrorists and he plans for them to raid the warehouse and rescue his brother. Andre says that it isn't their problem, and Eric turned his back on them years ago. He also questions Isaac's loyalty, so Isaac tells them he will double their pay. Nicole then addresses the gang, saying there was a time when they were all family, but now everything is about business. Andre then agrees to the plan. As the gang leaves, Isaac calls back Omar and tells him to stay behind with Nicole to keep her safe. Nicole protests, but Isaac tells her Eric gave everything for her so it is only right she stays. He tells Omar to take care of her, then leaves. At CTU, Mariana Stiles locates the warehouse and passes it onto Mullins. He tells her to route the co-ordinates to the Department of Defense. Mullins then calls Locke and tells him that the DNI is going to take out the warehouse with a missile strike, and that Locke's team must run clean up on the aftermath. Mullins again tells Mariana to send the co-ordinates, and she hesitates before hitting "send". recognises Naseri]] A timer at CTU counts down 5 minutes until missile impact. In the warehouse, Carter spots Asim Naseri speaking on the phone. He calls out to him, saying he recognises him, but Naseri tells him to be quiet. Carter's guard questions why Carter is calling him Naseri, but Naseri answers that Carter is delirious. Hamid reports that the drive is almost fixed. Jadalla announces that they will activate all the cells once they have it, which will overwhelm the government. He tells Carter that this is the proof of his righteous path. Carter tells him he is hiding behind his religion as he is a psycopath, just like his father. Jadalla becomes angry and starts beating Carter, who responds by goading him. Jadalla draws his gun and Carter tells him to shoot, but at that moment a van bursts through the door, and one of Isaac's crew starts shooting at Jadalla's men. The men arm up and start returning fire. engages Jadalla's men]] Isaac enters with a shotgun, taking out several men and untying Eric. Andre is shot in the shoulder, and Andy gets a phone from a dead soldier. Mariana watches the footage through CCTV, identifying Eric's brother. Mullins says he will try to call off the missile strike. Mariana then gets a call from Andy, and she tells him about the airstrike, saying he has to get out of the warehouse. Andy screams at Eric, telling him the building is about to blow, and Isaac orders his men out. Andy grabs his laptop and the drive before running out. As Eric and Isaac run away, Hamid shoots Isaac, and Eric returns fire. He picks Isaac up and carries him out. Just as they exit, the missile hits, destroying the warehouse. At CTU, staffers look on in disbelief. tends to his father]] In the ruins of the building, Eric picks himself up and inspects Isaac's wound. He then runs back into the building. Henry Donovan is convulsing in pain, while Tony interrogates him angrily. As they administer another dose, John snaps and tells them to stop. He bangs on the wall, and Tony runs out. Rebecca gets a call, then tells Tony to let John through. She explains to Tony that CTU have located Jadalla and they are done. John tends to his father, and prepares to take him home. Eric Carter looks around the rubble, finding a dead body, as the CTU teams arrive. Locke finds Andy, who tells him that he recovered the flash drive, which will allow CTU to round up the cells. Locke goes inside in search of Carter. Split screen: A medic begins treating Andy's wound. Nicole attempts to get through to Isaac on her phone. John leads his father away, as Rebecca looks on. CTU watches aerial footage of the warehouse ruins. escapes]] Jadalla Bin-Khalid crawls through the wreckage, and Carter spots him. They exchange gunfire, but Carter and CTU troops corner him. Eric questions Jadalla about the location of Naseri, but Locke orders Carter to stand down. Jadalla is arrested as Carter explains that Naseri is in the country, and they need to lock down to the area to stop him escaping. Close by, Naseri hides behind a pillar before leaping across a gap and jumping out of a window. He leaps past a patrol car before running into the night. '' Episode credits Cast Starring *Corey Hawkins as Eric Carter *Miranda Otto as Rebecca Ingram *Anna Diop as Nicole Carter *Teddy Sears as Keith Mullins *Ashley Thomas as Isaac Carter *Dan Bucatinsky as Andy Shalowitz *Coral Peña as Mariana Stiles *Sheila Vand as Nilaa Mizrani (credit only) *Raphael Acloque as Jadalla Bin-Khalid *with Gerald McRaney as Henry Donovan *and Jimmy Smits as Senator John Donovan Special guest star *Carlos Bernard as Tony Almeida Guest Starring *Bailey Chase as Thomas Locke *Moran Atias as Sidra *Oded Fehr as Asim Naseri Co-starring *James Moses Black as Donald Simms *Sam Malone as Andre *Zeeko Zaki as Hamid *Rishik Patel as Jihadi #1 *Nas Mehdi as Jihadi #2 *Michael Aaron Milligan as Theo *Mustafa Harris as Bahdoon *Peter Malek as Salim *Jock McKissic as Omar Uncredited *Matt LaBorde as jihadi *Sean Lavarcier as gang member *Brent Nahshon as gang member *Marvin Ross as gang member *Sammy Sanders as jihadi *Brandon Shaw as gang member *Mark Smith as a jihadi *Rico White as gang member Production staff Background information and notes Production *'International airdates:' **Canada: on City **Latin America: March 20, 2017 on Fox **Asia: on Fox (Asia) **Greece/Cyprus: March 21, 2017 on Fox **Bulgaria: March 21, on Fox **South Africa: March 21, 2017 on Fox Africa **Turkey: March 21, 2017 on Fox **Spain: on Fox **Austria/Germany: on Sky Deutschland **Portugal: March 27, 2017 on Fox **Australia: on Channel Ten **UK/Ireland: on Fox **Italy: on Fox **France: TBA on M6 Cast and crew Story and script Filming locations :See all: Legacy filming locations Props and minutiae Weapons :Main article: Weapons on 24/Legacy Vehicles Music Errors and inconsistencies * A cameraman and some crew members can be seen when Isaac Carter is about to sneak up on a jihadi. Reception Appearances *Individuals **Tony Almeida **Andre **Bahdoon **Ibrahim Bin-Khalid **Jadalla Bin-Khalid **Eric Carter **Isaac Carter **Nicole Carter **Henry Donovan **John Donovan **Hamid **Rebecca Ingram **Thomas Locke **Keith Mullins **Asim Naseri **Omar **Salim **Andy Shalowitz **Sidra **Donald Simms **Theo Sterling **Mariana Stiles **George Washington **(Jihadi 4) **(Jihadi 5) **(Jihadi 6) *Locations **8th Street **Andrews Air Force Base **Baghdad **Conference room **CTU National Headquarters building **Earth **Elsmore **12917-20 Elsmore **Fort Lee **George Washington Bridge **Hudson River **Interstate 95 **Kingsley **M Street **Manhattan **New Jersey **New York **New York City **North America **United States of America **Washington, D.C. **Washington Heights *Organizations **2 **Bin-Khalid cell **Counter Terrorist Unit **CTU National Headquarters **Department of Defense **Islam **Metropolitan Police Department of the District of Columbia **Office of the Director of National Intelligence **TAC team **United States Army Rangers **United States Senate **WVXT 9 *Titles **Agent **CTU National Director **Director of National Intelligence **Director of Field Operations **Secretary of Defense **Senator *Objects **AK-47 **Arabic **Car **Computer **Computer virus **Ford **Fragmentation grenade **Glock 17 **Gun **Handcuffs **Heckler & Koch MP5 **Knife **Lantern **Motorcycle **Satellite **Side-looking airborne radar **Syringe **Telephone **Television **USB flash drive *Events **Interrogation **Suicide **Torture See also * 7:00pm-8:00pm (disambiguation) A08 Day A08